Maru Takahashi
Maru Takahashi is the bassist of the bands Velvet Vendetta and SOLDAT. He's a bubbly young man that comes off as quite airheaded and even annoying to some, but he's a great friend and feels for everyone very deeply. He was more than once ranked #1 bassist in Japan in various music-related fan polls in magazines and on websites. He doesn't like to disappoint when it comes to this, and constantly works to better himself in his musical talents. Basic Stats Full Name: TAKAHASHI Maru (高橋丸) Aliases and Nicknames: Ma-chan Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Half-Korean, Half-Japanese Age: 19 (GDR), 21 (GDR II) Birthdate: 18 June Air Blood Type: B Hometown: Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan Languages: Japanese Occupation: Bassist and backup vocalist Appearance HEIGHT: 5'6"/168cm WEIGHT: 145lb/66kg Body: Short, small-framed, and rather... curvy, at least for a Japanese male. Compared to most he would be considered rather thin, but in his business he's on the fatter side. He holds a lot of his weight in his hips and thighs, with soft, feminine legs and a relatively girly body. He lacks any muscles and has a bit of a poochy tummy. Hair: He usually dyes it a soft brown color, sometimes blond. He doesn't grow it very long, but always styles it in cute, playful ways. He's fond of bright-colored highlights. Eyes: His large eyes are naturally a lighter shade than most, a honey brown rather than the usual dark brown and black all around him. He sometimes wears colored circle lenses to match his outfits, his favorite being blue. Skin: A smooth and even golden tan. It's very soft and touchable. He has a few beauty marks on his face, notably beside his mouth and also under his right eye. Voice: His voice is a little nasal and high-pitched, and prone to breaking into random giggles at any time. It's not an intimidating voice in the least, unless he's mad. He also happens to be very good at imitating voices (including deep baritones like Haruna) as well as animal noises—his specialty is the dolphin. He's a good singer and has a good ear/voice for proper tone. Clothing: He really loves baby blue so he can often be seen wearing it, but Maru isn't a stranger to any color. From bright and clashing neon combinations to earthy tones and even monochrome pinstripes, as long as he likes it, color doesn't matter. He really loves to wear shorts, usually Bermuda-length. Anything with bright patterns or big designs are welcome in his book. Cropped shirts and sleeves are common with Maru; anything to show off his arms and his soft tummy. He likes to wear arm warmers and high socks, usually also with bright colors and patterns. He loves circles and bubbles. He often layers clunky jackets and open waistcoats over his clothing. Maru loves platform heeled shoes, not only because they make him taller, but because he likes their look. Big shoes equal cute to him. He also likes oversized boots. Rainbowy bracelets all down his forearms and wrists, chains along his shirts and shorts, and cute bags to match. He can often be found with barrettes in his hair, and body jewels somewhere near his eyes. For shows and shoots he sometimes even wears girly decora press-on nails. He has a navel piercing as well. Additional: He likes to wear a little eye makeup to make his Asian eyes pop a little more. He usually doesn't leave the house without some mascara and eyeliner, and sometimes even brightly colored eyeshadow. Personality Cheerful, cheerful, cheerful. Maru is extremely hyperactive and overexcited, sometimes causing others to wonder when he pauses for breath, because he talks so much. He doesn't take many things very seriously, and when he likes something, he adores it with all his heart. His energy translates into his music, and in Japan is considered one of the most talented bassists thanks to the fact. He gets along with most people, and tries his best not to hate anyone. He's quite sensitive, and though he prefers to hide his feelings about being insulted, they get to him (especially jabs at his weight, bubbliness, or his intelligence). He cries a lot in private, and sometimes in public too, if he's overwhelmed enough. However, for the most part, Maru enjoys life and wants to squeeze every possible ounce of fun up from every situation he can. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Food, bass guitar, manga, anime, video games, amusement parks, scrapbooking, blogging, fan fiction, conventions, cosplay, paper dolls, chatting online, karaoke, roller coasters, desserts Color: Blue Food and Drink: Cake, cookies, ice cream, flan, smoothies, any fruity drinks, french fries, pancakes Fragrance: Mandarin Orange Cigarette: Icky! Music: Pop rock, rock music, heavy metal, dance, Ayabie, SuG, Alice Nine, The GazettE, Miyavi, Girugamesh, Vidoll, Kaya, Kagrra, Phantasmagoria, Nightmare, Acid Black Cherry, Janne Da Arc, Matenrou Opera, An Cafe, Kanon Wakeshima, Deluhi Clothing: h.NAOTO, Japanese street fashion, anything cute Underwear: Boy shorts with cute designs Animal: Puppies Season: Summer Place: In bed with his laptop Book: Prefers fanfiction and manga Movie: Zombie movies, dramas Subject: Music Sport: None; he's not very good at them Lucky Number: 2 Sexual: Men, anything fun, food play Other Likes: San-X, hot men, emotes when typing and even writing Dislikes: Being made fun of, dieting Fears: Being alone, his father, his brother, violent men Disgusts: Other people vomiting Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ENFP IQ: 102 Wechsler Political Views: He doesn't care. Religion: None, but he really loves Christmas. Background Maru was born as the result of his mother's extramarital affair with a Korean man during the Takahashi family's years in South Korea. Due to her shame over the incident, she never did look at Maru as a proper son, and her husband hated the sight of him. As such, Maru grew up in a very neglectful and abusive home while his older brother Kentaro was pampered to the extreme. The worst part of it is that even to this day, Maru isn't sure why he was treated so badly, and has no idea that the man he knows as his father really isn't. It never even occurred to him that he looks different from his father and brother. He loved to go to school just because it afforded him the chance to escape home, and though he was never very good at it, he still had a passion for exploring the world that his teachers adored and encouraged. In middle school he learned bass as a means of staying in school longer every day, just so he wouldn't have to go home. He also wanted to be more like his older brother, whom he admired—and still admires—very much. Today, he lives far away from his broken home, but his relationship with Kentaro is still strained, even after being in the same band for years. He managed to come through his childhood with talent and a zest for life, but there are a lot of private things about Maru that are still irrevocably shattered thanks to his upbringing. Relationships Lovers *Ichigo Takamura: boyfriend. Maru quickly became friends with Ichigo during Soldat and Liquid Pistol's shared tour, and friendship grew into a little bit more. Ichigo is Maru's first boyfriend. *Ryuuken Ichijoji: lover. Boyfriend is a term best left for Ichigo, even though all three of them are technically in a polyamorous relationship. Friends *Shousuke Haruna: Haruna is like an older brother to Maru, stepping in where Kentaro fails. He takes care of Maru and protects him. *Mikki Jung: cosplay pals and fellow otaku. *Nena: shopping sisters. Where Haruna is like a brother to Maru, Nena is like a big sister. *Eiri Haruna *Larz Baudendistel Enemies *Tai Kudo: Maru is scared of him. :\ *Mr. Takahashi: his father treated Maru very badly and even today speaks very ill of the boy he knows isn't his son. Maru can't forgive him for anything he's done. Family *Kentaro Takahashi: brother. Half-brother, in fact, but Maru isn't aware of this fact. Kentaro, like their father, treats Maru quite badly. *Mr. Takahashi: father. Not his real father, as his real father was a Korean man. He hates Maru with all his being, since he knows Maru is nothing but a bastard child who isn't his, the perpetual evidence of his wife's past cheating. *Mrs. Takahashi: mother. She has neglected Maru all his life, preferring not to be reminded of her past. Pets *Mintie: dog. His Japanese spitz, Mintie is just about as cute and bubbly as Maru is. They're best friends. Housing *Lives at Ichigo Takamura's house. Additional Info and Trivia *He was named a little ridiculously, as he was a very round ball of a baby. Hence, Maru (round). Most people think it's a nickname when it's his actual name. *He loves animals because they were his only comfort as a neglected child. He especially came to love dogs for their undying loyalty and neverending love. *For similar reasons, Maru loves music—it was a means of escape and still is. *Has ADHD and asthma. He's allergic to cats, as well. *He writes terrible fanfiction. He even writes it about his own bandmates. *Calling him fat is the worst insult. Stupid comes next, but he tends to sadly agree if someone calls him this. Both are favorites of his so-called father's. *Despite the perception that he's overweight compared to most J-rockers, his torso is about the same size as Nena's, who is known for his svelte figure. Roleplays/Stories *Go Down Rockin canon Category:Go Down Rockin Category:Roleplay Category:Gemini Category:Asian Category:Sono's Characters Category:Trap Category:Uke